the story behind the boy the legand behind the man
by endertrree
Summary: summary: You know about notch, you know about Steve, you know about herobrine but never the story. Here is what I think, what I have seen. Herobrine was a god, brother of notch, pure and most revered but what of him now the destoryer, the devil and the periah . all three are brothers! herobrine/steve/notch Contains injured!herobrine
1. Chapter 1

You are reading:the story Story behind the boy ,the legend behind the man

summary: You know about notch, you know about Steve, you know about herobrine but never the story. Here is what I think, what I have seen. Herobrine was a god, brother of notch, pure and most revered but what of him now the destoryer, the devil and the periah . all three are brothers!=herobrine/steve/notch  
>Contains injured!herobrine<p>

That fateful day  
>Hero sat there adjusting the veiw of over world from the leadge of the aether staring into a cloud bellow them all. next to him sat Steve who was trying to craft something. notch watched a little further away. he saw them doing things normaly that was In till hero lunged at Steve. notch was shocked so was Steve but steve saw what had actually happened. notch rushed to hero and slapped him. Steve tried to stop notch but he couldn't get up due to shock.<p>

hero stagered backwards right to the edge. He made no noise as he was struck, all any one could hear was the sound of notchs slap. Hero felt the blood start to soak his shirt, he could fell the wind brush against the hole in the back of his shirt and the hole that went right threw hero cheast. Hero did not react to notches slap so notch got angry and punched hero his hands glowing blue* right threw the shirt and threw the hole in his chest right over his heart that was from getting shot at from the cloud*.Notch noticed the lack of fleash as his sences returned he smelt the burning fleash he saw the smoke. he saw the blood. he looked up into his brothers eyes. . He felt the charred fleash around his fist. His mouth filled with a bad taste he saw his brothers body hanging on his fist he saw his brother body slip of his hand He saw eyes holding the pain, the saddness but what broke notch most was the betrayl. He saw the limanesint tears and finally heared what his brothers last words before he fell " why big brother"

BAM FIRST CHAPTER/PROULOUGE YES ... WELL HERE IS THE MESSAGES  
>*his hand glow blue was markinghero as a traitoir and is banished him, disowning hero as his brother and making go threw changes :3<br>*something was in the clouds it was the thing hero was looking at, inside the cloud was the thing that shot at steve


	2. Chapter 2

You are reading: the story behind the boy,  
>the legend behind the man<p>

Hero fell, he fell and he fell some more

Hero hit the floor of the over-world and created a crator. His tears flood freely as his once golden red blood turned white. He's conicous left as he felt darkness tos and wrap him in its cacoon its state of sweet bliss fill unawareness.

Notch teloprted imeaditly realising his mistake, taking Steve with him to the cretor site to find his brothers newly white blood streaming around the impact site. Notch's hand shot to his mouth. Dark magic tainted the once calm land. Notch could tell hero had been taken but where he did not know  
>~~~~time skip 1 and a 15 years ~~~~  
>Hero its time to take renge said the voices that plauged and twisted and slowly had currupted his mind...<p>

Notch had kept looking so did Steve but he could not be found..  
>notch sat on a desk I front of Steve "has their been any news, any sightings, any reports" Steve just shook his head. "I can't find him at all"<br>" what looking for me" said the rasping, deep and lifless voice of herobrine. Notch could imeaditly see the shadows controlling hero. He also knew it may have been to late " hello brother welcome to your end" hero pulled out an obsidian and diomand scythe and lunged at speed was to fast to see any thing but a blur but notch was ready , he pushed the flat piece of the blade away from him and sent a punch to heros stomach ,it would have connected if hero had not slap it out of the way but it still hit hero ... Right were he was hit, right were notch punched him ,the hole in his chest. His eyes became dimmer as hero got up and attaked more . Then he stopped and dropped like a puppet that has had its string cut. Steve came towards hero so did notch but both Jumped away when the saw his eyes tinted red "he gave up ha ha ha " 'hero' turned towards notch "your brother gave up , this is great, you broke him , say good by to your brother because he isn't here right now or ever .not for a long shot" said hero*  
>Hero echoing laugh reached the ears of the to brothers has hero left.<p>

A/n hero* he's possessed dun dun dun


	3. Chapter 3

You are reading the story behind the boy the legend behind the man

~~10 years later herobrines reputation had grown Massively~~~~ after kidnapping and scaring -never out right killing, herobrine challanged notch.

Notch has been searching for a cure to rid hero of the darkness that has currupted him. Steve came rushing in in his hands was 2 blaze rods and 6 gaust tears, one wither skull and a dozen or so plants and some butter/****. Time was running out the had just finished the potions and hid them behind Steve when herobrine came in. "are you finally ready brother said hero his diomand and obsidian scythe sat by his side .notch nodded and telopported them outside. Notch looked discreatly at the symbal scattered around that would either drain or trap him. Steve lookked distrought as his brothers got ready.

"begin" instantly the brothers flew at each other herobrine slashing Downwards and notch swung up resulting in injuries for both in till the blades meet creating sparks as they shifted bacwards notch saw his brother manical grin, notch looked down to see where herobrine landed, right on a symbol. notch punched the ground activating the symbols power causing bolts of lightning hit the ground but more suspifickly herobrine. notch watched as herobrines knees gave out but even notch and steve was surprised when hero staggered back up. That was enough lightning to knock even notch out for weeks. Herobrine body was badly burnt and blessing serveraly and that's when the head the echoing crying and screaming of pain. Imeadiatly the brothers recognised heros voice begging for the pain to stop tears rattled down herobrine body. The worst was when the heared him scream why In till there was a sickaning crack. Notch metiond Steve for the Nortel as hero brine stepped on another symbol hero screamed his hands to his head in a fatel position. Notch stalked over and rolled te rigared body of his brother onto his back leaning herobrine against his shoulder and made him drink the potion slowly. When the potion was finished and notched braced him self as the darkness was ripped right out of him .notch held hero tighter and hopped hero would be okay but they new he wouldent "im so sorry"

A/N im so evil mwahahah the next chapter lol will be ..:D


End file.
